


梦中的婚礼

by Dontnts



Category: twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontnts/pseuds/Dontnts
Summary: 虽然标了explicit但其实只有很模糊的描写。篡改了时间线的青少年琴侣往事。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	梦中的婚礼

“新郎和新娘结识于大学时期，两位优秀的小提琴手琴瑟和鸣，在彼此的音乐中找到了此生的真爱......”  
杨博尧难以决断什么才是这里最糟糕的东西，这段蹩脚的祝辞还是外面大厅隐隐约约飘进来的《梦中的婚礼》，蚊子样的旋律绕着脑袋循环，比布里斯班永远闷热的夜晚更难捱。陈韦丞，现在站在台上笑得和自家的阿拉斯加一模一样，还是那个永远自信的纯情大直男，穿着胸前反光的白色燕尾服，上台前也没忘了和所有人说他现在是只尊贵的万里挑一的白蟑螂。澳大利亚有很多诡异的动物，但没有白蟑螂，世界上任何地方也不会有白蟑螂，白色太纯洁，太醒目，容易抓捕，更重要的是，和蟑螂的肮脏习性不匹配。就好像现在陈韦丞是白色的，纯洁的，背后繁杂茂盛的布景闪闪发光，和怀揣着肮脏习性的杨博尧不匹配。  
肮脏习性，是指骨节粗大，覆着薄茧的手上沾了白白的浑浊液体，或是假装男人身下有个和女人身下作相同用途的洞，又或者是说，两块凸起的喉结，两条凸起的把柄纠缠在一起，触碰到彼此，然后异性相吸同性相斥不可辩驳的真理便突然土崩瓦解。  
但杨博尧和陈韦丞都曾经是干干净净，一丝不苟的亚洲小孩。在接触到肮脏习性之前，他们先是长在太平洋的小岛上，默数海风和曲子的节拍，害他们堕落进无理性的深渊的器官还没有成熟，静静埋伏在小腹之下。然后两个小孩和各自的木头音箱，从太平洋的小岛迁徙到印度洋的边缘，一次性的侯鸟飞过1697海里，永远落在离赤道更近一点的城市。杨博尧在拉着一半窗帘的卧室里四处翻找陈韦丞成长的证明时，看到和自己一模一样的在台北机场的照片，一家四口身边堡垒一样摞着大包小包，最矮的男孩脖子上吊着黑色的长条琴盒，和还没来得及学会她全部语言的故乡说拜拜。无数次演出的照片，又重又大像小鸟的棺材一样的DVD播放机才能放出的光盘，陈韦丞的五官在4：3的画面里模糊不清，灰白条纹的polo衫和老爹裤逗笑了杨博尧。“为什么虽然所有小孩都被尽力打扮得像大人，但只有你真的这么像会在公园里遛一整天的失业中年人啊？”陈韦丞围着被子下床去看，看到两指宽的人造革皮带捆在他九岁的婴儿肥肚腩上，真的像里面都灌满了苦闷的啤酒。“bro，我怎么感觉好像这肚子就没消下去过。”他低头看，扁扁的身体上只有腹部微微凸起，像长了肿瘤的带鱼。

“同为生活在澳大利亚的华人，我们知道这对新人为了他们如今，以及未来的幸福生活作出了多大的努力。他们数十年如一日地在古典乐的道路上钻研，忍受寂寞与不理解......”  
没错，陈韦丞要是好好地去上了他已经手到擒来的医学院，情况也许会大大不同。他就不用再“忍受寂寞”，或者“忍受不理解”，他精密的大脑会让他在那个消毒水味儿的世界里如鱼得水，如果累了，他随时可以回来找杨博尧，让他表演一首昔日的曲子，缅怀或者重温一下青少年乐团逼仄洗手间里的小游戏。他会收到很多鼓励，很多让他不要放弃的声音，直到戴上闪着金光的大高帽：Dr. Chen。可惜他没有。杨博尧从来没为自己的人生准备过另外一个选项，没有医学院，没有法学院，没有任何让亚裔父母欣然一笑的选项，他只是站在音乐学院的入口，说我进去了。杨博尧也很高兴陈韦丞最终和他站到了一起，肩并肩朝一个找不到工作的未来走去。当然那时候他们还不这么想，他们想的是，朝一个独奏家的未来走去，四十平米的音乐厅舞台上只有自己趾高气昂地站在最前端，面对不苟言笑的评论家和乐章间的咳嗽声。作为成为独奏家之前的一点小奖励，陈韦丞提议他们一起回北半球看看，在一个光明未来的保佑下，这或许可以被称作衣锦还乡，只是在法律上他们最多算是二次到访的游客。在高中与大学的分界线，他们重新收拾了堡垒一样的大包小包，决定回去看看遗忘的文字，红桧与樟脑。

“新郎新娘一路走来，他们的甜蜜是在座各位有目共睹的。他们在乐团里合作无间，漫游过无数山水名胜......”  
台湾岛，所有东西都那么小。澳洲有巨大的蜘蛛，巨大的老鼠，巨大的野生动物时不时大剌剌地拜访你家后院，连容易被吓到的陈韦丞都已经脱敏。但一整扇纱网门都防不住的是蟑螂，陈韦丞以为到了城市化很不错的台北就会甩掉那些布里斯班家里的不速之客，但美洲大蠊还是尾随他到了故乡，在老宅里吓得他大叫，直到矮一头的杨博尧出面以拖鞋制服。台湾岛，除了蟑螂，其他东西都很小。他们去逛熙熙攘攘的夜市，挤在大喇叭里的吆唤和小棚车的五颜六色之间牵住手。长长扁扁的陈韦丞在全是亚洲人的河中居然显得高大，拉着杨博尧从两百米的肉体冲撞中逃出而没有失散，足以称得上是英雄救美。这一场硬仗之后，杨博尧身上挂满窸窸窣窣的小塑料袋，小碗小杯，分类摆放着花枝丸，蚝仔煎和胡椒饼，陈韦丞手上多了一杯白白的奶茶，没有花哨的小料，只是奶茶和波霸，甜得吓人，恰好是他喜欢的味道。他们连着几天搭捷运出去打仗，从士林区打到双城街，肚子里装满战利品，最后终于想起来要给陈家的老房子贴墙纸。从宜家走出来时杨博尧顺手带了盆袖珍椰子，细细长长的互生叶片，在下午的热风吹进铁栏窗时摇摆得很热闹。  
袖珍椰子，花盆直径：10.5厘米，植株高度：32厘米，被安置在白色大理石的窗台上。陈韦丞陷落在皱皱巴巴的床单里，还在回味肮脏习性的现实应用。事实上他们的小游戏从中学开始就没有断过，你知道，情窦初开的高中生，一个戴着钢牙箍，一个留着稻草样的鲻鱼头，最爱讲的是古典乐笑话，怎么想都不会太受女孩欢迎，连杨博尧的派对小王子人格都于事无补。但他们恰好愿意做对方的小帮手。说到小游戏的开端，杨博尧就想到Uncle Yang嘴中常常飘出的歌词：是我给你自由过了火...华语流行经典，也是会绕着人脑子嗡嗡转的旋律。但情况确实如此，杨博尧给的自由太多，反正他什么也不在乎，如果陈韦丞这样做得开心，那就让他做吧。也许是二重奏时对眼神对得有点上火，也许是开“野战琴”的玩笑开得有点过头，总之，互帮互助的常规作业就这么开始了。不需要投入用于购买游戏卡，琴弦，或者球拍的金额，这是相对廉价的爱好。只需要两双手六条腿，最多一点买安全套和润滑油的小钱，他们只玩最基础的。何况这些东西在澳洲不上商品服务税。  
肮脏习性也是Uncle Yang的说法。杨博尧跟着父母去拜年的时候听到Uncle Yang刻意压低的声音和父母讲某个24岁亲戚的性向偏好，听到一些不可置信和失望透顶的语气词，还是波澜不惊地玩游戏机。某次只涉及到手和阴茎的快速通关模式后，他靠在门框上，一字不落地转述给陈韦丞。陈韦丞正进行到七步洗手法的第四步，备考MCAT的坏毛病。“所以，”陈韦丞漫不经心地转过头，泡泡洗手液被挤压出较为暧昧的声音“我们就是dirty buddy咯？”杨博尧不可置否。  
所以台湾之旅当然会是一趟有点下流的行程，对于这点二人都心照不宣。前不着村后不挨店的年纪，自然而然可以在亚热带季风里消磨大把无用的时光。杨博尧从窗边挪回来，端详铁栏杆在陈韦丞平板的小鸡仔身材上画出黑一道白一道的印子，真正的烧烤鸡胸肉。“音乐家需要睡觉。”陈韦丞大言不惭的借口，翻了个身继续和团成一团的被子面对面拥抱。杨博尧翻上床去，曲起身体去吻合陈韦丞的形状，背部替代陈韦丞接受窗外的热光烘烤，像两条并排摆着的熟透的虾，沿海居民的最爱。杨博尧没那么爱睡觉。他伸手拍在陈韦丞的脸上，摸到一些青春期雄激素大量过境留下的战壕，摸索过于茂盛的三角眉，吊起来的丹凤眼，翻出来的下唇。”有没有人说过你长得还挺像刻板印象里的亚洲人的啊？“  
“哈？”  
“我是说，你的眼睛就是那样细细长长的，眼尾吊起来。肤色也像那种爱做美黑的富豪留学生。”  
“好像也是哦。”陈韦丞又翻过来，四分之三的身体叠在杨博尧身上。床边塌陷，两个人摇摇欲坠，陈韦丞于是又用腿勾住杨博尧，把他揽回陈医生夫妇的旧床中央。  
台湾，连水蒸气都很小。热岛孕育的水蒸气密密麻麻地渗进深色的皮肤，又膨出来。在澳洲运动时出汗出得很痛快，大颗大颗的咸水打到地上，清脆可闻。现在他们出的汗覆在皮肤上，不是汗水而是胶水，把两人黏得越来越紧，把所有的喘息和低语都织进他们周身的茧里。中学物理课本上提过一句，时间是相对的。杨博尧看到陈韦丞分开他的双腿，脑袋伏在他的胯间乱动，安全套扯开，哗啦哗啦，安全套套上，噗叽噗叽。杨博尧问能不能不用套啊，省点钱去买珍奶，被陈韦丞义正言辞地拒绝了，被期盼去上医学院的小孩，生理卫生课也上得很认真。羸弱的小提琴手认证，做爱是很累的事情。陈韦丞抽纸把两个人的体液擦了擦又揽着杨博尧，安安静静地侧躺着。沉睡，交媾，时间的维度就在两件事的交替中变得模糊。杨博尧突然惊醒的时候发现自己的手被拽着摸在一条软软的肉上，勉强侧过身才看见陈韦丞一脸央求地看着他。然后他们又交叠在一起，嘴唇再次掠过同一片肌肤。杨博尧是两人中记性更好的那一个，可他现在似乎没有足够的时间去记住发生了什么，一会儿视野里是天花板，一会儿是陈韦丞，一会儿是被洇湿的床单。没了眼镜，所有的机能都跟着退化。  
空调机嗡嗡制冷，楼下马路喇叭声迭起。陈韦丞眯着眼睛撑起半个身子，身上搭着的一条光溜溜的手臂滑落下来，油光水滑的椰子叶片转运着下午四点台北的热光。没有被监督起床睡觉的时间，十八岁的小孩的生物节律就是会渐渐滑向地球的另一面。

后来台湾的夏天结束得太轻率，九个小时的飞行中，小海岛的故事已经在陈韦丞脑子里变成一缕烟。他最后担忧的一件事是，那盆呆在窗台上的袖珍椰子被关在室内，照不到太阳又没人浇水，应该很快就会死掉。他后来面对着杨博尧的后背，问当时买那棵袖珍椰的时候没想过没人照顾它会死吗，杨博尧说本来想走的时候种到楼下花坛的，结果忘了。步入大学后他们还是抽空去人潮汹涌的商业区卖艺，但比起记忆中模糊的台北还是显得空旷，好像一眼就可以望到地平线。日子过得中规中矩，两人也会有灵光一现的念头，拍逻辑诡异的短片，也会在大师课后闷闷不乐大吃大喝，也会趁室友不在跑到对方的宿舍，前胸贴后背，好不至于从单人床上掉下来。杨博尧起身去倒水，光脚踩到购物袋里掉出的小票，回到床上时小票还黏在脚底板。他们一人一杯水，并排坐在矮矮的床上，有一搭没一搭地聊音阶，聊任天堂，聊尚不明朗但已迫在眉睫的未来。光源在山后沉降，Spotify不解风情地随机播放到D大调卡农。”Bro！“陈韦丞大叫着划掉了Spotify的后台，“对不起，我没训练好我的Spotify。”无数次在婚礼上百无聊赖地拉那几段儿歌样的旋律几乎可以算是伤痛记忆。作为小提琴手，他们参加过比任何其他同龄人都多的婚礼。那些别人生命中不可复制的幸福时刻，对他们来说只不过是音乐坏品味的堆叠。  
“你能想象吗，如果我们以后的婚礼上也要放卡农？”陈韦丞低头摆弄他的手机，在太多的随想曲中犹豫不决。  
“啊？为什么要放？”杨博尧呆了一会儿才回话。  
“肯定会被家里人说吧，‘放点我们听得懂的音乐’。”  
“不要啊......”杨博尧倒下，被子捂住了头。一句话在舌尖悬了半天，还是说了出口，“什么叫’我们‘的婚礼？”  
陈韦丞的声音突然变得戏谑：“Bro，你不觉得我们有一天可能真的会结婚吗？”然后，还说了些什么，但声音隔着被子显得闷闷的，杨博尧听不清楚，只想到将来要在宣誓台上布置一圈常绿小灌木，或许是袖珍椰子，鱼尾状的顶部叶很讨喜。

时间总是过得比想象中快，每一年都比前一年更让人措手不及。毕业季，找工作，只剩下一点点时间来记住往昔。杨博尧在毕业前就火急火燎地去了悉尼的乐团，陈韦丞留在布里斯班，在乐团里钓到个女朋友，后来才知道是小一届的学妹。他打来Skype告诉杨博尧这个喜讯，顺带解释道，可能之前的一切都只是年少的性向探索。杨博尧听完陈韦丞的长篇大论，顿了顿说，你以前还说过我们可能真的会结婚呢。陈韦丞说对，我记得。在那短短几秒内两人都没在说话，沉默因此变得很漫长。陈韦丞又说，我那时以为我们想要的未来是一样的。后来，杨博尧听到的声音和那个下午里一样，又变得闷闷的。他放下电话后才清晰地意识到，陈韦丞从肮脏习性里毕业了。就此，杨博尧在悉尼时不时和不同的人重演过去的游戏，而陈韦丞身边多了个伴侣一起走，且奇迹般地一路顺风走入了婚姻的殿堂。

轮番的敬酒，无止境的寒暄，等到整套走马灯似的仪式上演完已经过了好几个小时。杨博尧起身要走。他今天为了老友特意穿了整套黑西服，还在枪驳领上别一朵小黄花，这种装腔作势的风格本来不在他的舒适区内。他扯了扯西裤，决定还是不去打扰正在人堆里接受祝福的新人。走到大厅时《梦中的婚礼》声音陡然增大，杨博尧想，如果当时他同意辞掉悉尼交响乐团的工作，如果当时他们继续那个愚蠢的油管频道，也许一切都会不一样。


End file.
